


PillowFort Night

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Susan X All Women Ever, director sanvers, happy birthday Sol, supercarp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: The gals and their pals have a sleepover.





	PillowFort Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowsophicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rainbowsophicorn).



> This is silly and dumb but it makes me smile, so I hope it makes my baboo, Sol, smile too. Happy Birthday, Sol. You are a wonderful light in my life with a fabulous buttocks <3 <3 
> 
> Also, thank you to TheQueenOfTheLight for betaing the first part, v kind of you <3 <3

“I swear, if anyone else’s cold feet land on me, I will kill everyone in this room.”

“Oh hush, Lucy. It’s not that bad.”

“Yes, yes it is. It couldn’t have been Kara’s feet? At least hers are always warm!”

“Actually, can we trade positions? Kara’s like a furnace over here.”

“If you two crawl over me, I’ll use my new gun on your motorcycles.”

“Alex! That’s a terrible thing to say!”

“I don’t have a motorcycle.”

“That’s a shame, Luthor, you’d look great in black leather.”

“Hah! I’m sure that would go over so well with my PR department.”

“What would really be the problem is all the ladies jumping on you every few feet.” 

“Susan, she’s already got ladies jumping on her every few feet.”

“Well, if she didn’t hang ‘Lesbian-Corp’ over her company building, that probably wouldn’t happen so often.”

“Agent Vasquez! That’s not-”

“Lena, we’ve saved the world multiple times together, I think you can call me Susan.”

“Oh, well… Susan, then, that’s not what the ‘L’ stands for.”

“We know, Lena, we’re just messing with you.”

The rustling of blankets fills the quiet until a groan rumbles through the air.

“When I agreed to this, I thought we’d all have beds. And why does Cat get one and not us?”

“Lucy, we went over this, pillowfort night for Kara’s birthday and Cat’s old.”

“Watch yourself, Agent Scully, I’ll feed your pancakes to Kara in the morning.”

“You wouldn’t dare! Not the chocolate-chip-blueberry ones!”

“Oh, I would dare.”

“Watch yourself, babe. Kara already doesn’t need any incentive to take your food.”

“You’d share with me, wouldn’t you, sugar-pie?”

“Eugh, not after that. That’s not even a pet name, Danvers.”

“Oh savage! Nice one, Maggie!” 

“My own wife would leave me to starve?”

“No worries, I’d feed you something alright.”

“Ugh, eww. Not a nice one, Maggie.”

“Hey, am I the only single one here?”

“Susan, you are the least single one here.”

“Yeah, you’re sleeping with more women than all of us here, combined!”

“That’s quite impressive, given that the rest of us are in three-women relationships.”

“Wait, are you sleeping with more than eight women, Susan?”

“Where did you get the number eight?”

“Additive algebra. Lena with Cat and Kara, and Kara with Cat makes 4 combinations and then-”

“Oooh, okay, and nah, it’s only the five.”

“‘’’’Only’’’’ the five she says.”

“Five women?”

“Do they all know?”

“Of course they know! I don’t lie to them! They’re all really sweet and I just couldn’t turn them down.”

“Oh yes, really, what a hardship for you, Agent Hot Stuff.”

“Hey! Why does she get ‘Agent Hot Stuff’ and I get ‘Agent Scully’?”

“Y’know, for a sleep-over, there isn’t a lot of sleeping going on.”

“That’s because it’s an Adult Sleepover.”

“We didn’t get nearly good enough scotch for this to be an Adult anything.”

“Cat, some of us like our crappy wine.”

“You certainly whine enough for it.”

“Oooh, sick burn.”

“Oh my gosh, ladies, really, enough. Go to sleep.”

“Fight me, Susan.”

“Her and her five gal pals will fight you.”

“Shh, I think Kara’s actually asleep.”

“What? No way, she’s got superhearing, how?”

“She’ll fall asleep as Lena and I talk about business.”

“Oh heck. That’s adorable.”

“Mhhh”

“Alex does the same with Lucy and I.”

“I do not.”

“You so do. And you snore.”

“What? That’s an outright lie.”

“Tell her Maggie.”

“You might snore, just a little.”

“Traitors. I guess I’ll just have to snuggle with Kara and sweat all night.”

“Eww, good luck with that.”

“Hey, can I come and sleep with you all?”

“Oh, Carter, there’s really not a lot of room-”

“Of course, sweetheart, you can come join me up here.”

“If your feet are cold, don’t step on Lucy.”

“Lets not step on Lucy, regardless of our feet temperature, thanks.”

“Thanks, mom.”

“Of course, darling.”

“Goodnight, Carter.”

“Goodnight, Lena.”

“Goodnight, buddy.”

“Goodnight, aunt Alex.”

“Sleep well, Carter.” 

“You too, aunt Maggie.”

“Y’all, this is going to take ages.”

“Goodnight, aunt Lucy.”

“... yeah, yeah, sleep well.”

“G’night kiddo.” 

“G’night, Agent Vasquez.”

“You can call me Susan too, y’know.”

“Okay, Agent Susan.”

“You’re just like your mom.”

“Say that like it’s a bad thing again, and I’ll feed your pancakes to the Kryptonian too.”

“Mom, that's too realistic a threat.”

“Yeah, Cat, that's taking this too far.”

“Oh hush, you, drama queens the lot of you.”

“Hey we weren't the ones who antagonized a Kryptonian until she shot our plane out of the sky.”

“There were extenuating circumstances that called for drasti-”

“You're always taking the drastic measures though.”

“Well someone has to-”

“I dunno, Lena keeps a grappling hook in her purse, maybe it's just CEOs.”

“Ohhh, you're probably ri-”

“That grappling hook would serve me well if I didn't have Kara on call.”

“But you do have Kara on call, so why do you keep it?”

“.... aesthetic”

“Hah! I knew it!” 

Kara smiles into her pillow, she’s been smiling since they all laid down. It’s been a perfect birthday, filled with great food and all her loved ones. Not a single bad thing had happened that day. Well, Lena’s shoe broke but that was a fantastic reason to carry her bridal style. 

Alex squeezes her hand and she feels her eyes water, just a little. She’s just- so full of warmth. Alex tugs on her hand and oh, she’s floating. She doesn’t open her eyes, doesn’t want to see anything, just wants to feel, and lets Alex draw her back down and into a hug.

The heartbeats around her are what finally lull her to sleep. She wraps her arms around Alex and tumbles into a dreamless sleep. No nightmares, just darkness and when she opens her eyes, her closest friends are still packed in around her.

It’s a good day. 


End file.
